dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ake Raim
Ake Raim also known by the famous nickname "Prince of Negation and Spirits" in the Underworld, is a antagonist/anti hero appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is the current Prince of the Raim King Family, the only one of the three families that managed to survive the attack from the Original Alastor (the clan labeled extinct but is currently in a phase of rebuilding), the grandfather of Ichiro Alastor. He is ranked as a High-Class Devil, having his own set of peerage servants which is also his harem, he even has competed in a Rating Game giving him a record of one win. He is currently allied with Magdaran Bael, Asriel Adramelech, and Elena Beleth three other high-class devils from noble devil families who plan to use their power and influence in order to control the Underworld. Ake also wants to control Ichiro Pendragon Alastor, who despite being who he hates, also wants to use his status as Serafall's servant and as the descendant of Alastor in order to gain influence among those loyal more to the Four Great Satans than the Bael Family. He is the son of Julius Raim and Kaili Raim, a former branch member of the Bael family. Appearance Ake is a boy of 17 years of age who is considered a very handsome and goodlooking individual by a majority of the girls in the Underworld, from the royal women to even the slaves/servants. Even Sona admitted that he is a very good looking individual. He has spiky white hair that goes all the way down to his shoulders in the back and the Reim's signature bright yellow eyes. Despite his pecks not being as big as Sairaorg or other members of the Bael Clan because of his constant training he is shown to be muscular with a lean body type. Being a model that works for the Adramelech family and a high-class devil he is typically seen wearing expensive clothing ranging from dress suits to more casual clothing like t-shirts and jeans. Because he is a model for the Adramelech clan his clothing usually has their clothing brand symbol on the front. He is a few inches taller than Issei and is viewed as looking very mature for his age. During battle he wears a black jumpsuit with a white collar that he leaves partially open, white belt, and long white gloves with multiple silver and white straps wrapped around his boots and gray straps wrapped out his pants. He also wears black straps wrapped around his gloves. Personality Ake is shown to be a very prideful and arrogant individual. Shown by the way he takes extensive pride in both his clan name and King Faction family. He also has a deep seated hatred for Ichiro Alastor, because his grandfather was the one who destroyed two clans that were loyal to his family and also almost forced his own clan, who is still recovering, from extinction. He also hates Ichiro Alastor because during their first meeting, Ichiro punched him in the face after deeming him "just another spoiled rich kid". Despite his hatred for Ichiro however, he reveals to Magdara that he is willing to let it go because Ichiro is needed in order to enact their mission for the Underworld. Being born from a High Class Family that managed to survive the famous KingSlayer Alastor seems to have caused him to develop a arrogance, believing his clan can rise above anything even going as far as to say one day they may rival the likes of Gremory and Bael. He also has a secret desire to start another Great War, believing with mutants like Sirzechs and Ajuka, and how the remaining 72 Pillar Families keep growing stronger that one day they could take over other factions and even slay Gods. He also hates those who he deems weak and those born of lower class, this is shown by how he ignores most of the low class/slave girls who try to talk to him only showing interest when the high class devil girls speak to him. His feelings towards Magdaran and Sairaorg are shown to be mixed, as he dislikes Sairaorg and deems him another weakling, believing Magdaran to be the true heir to the Great King Bael clan because he possesses the power of destruction. Ake however respects Sairaorg for managing to overcome his lack of power and win in a fight against Magdaran. Because he believes Magdaran to be the true clan heir he works with him alongside other two devils in order to position themselves as the four true kings of the Underworld, they hope to accomplish this by taking power away from the Four Great Satans and giving power to their own clans, who they all plan to one day be the heirs of. Despite his arrogant and prideful attitude he is shown to be obsessed with training which is quite a rare quality for a high-class devil (for example devils like Rias and Magdaran who neglected training due to believing their power to be of top notch quality). This is revealed to Ichiro when Gray revealed to him a time when Ake spent 30 days and 30 nights doing nothing but excessive training and only stopped when his father came to the waterfall and commanded him to rest before he collapsed. Despite all his excessive flaws he is shown to possess some good traits, he is shown to love every girl in his peerage/harem treating them all with respect and kindness even though some of them were born of low-class. After examining his peerage, Ichiro learns that he has a vampire-fetish as all the members of his peerage were formerly pure blooded vampires of various different factions. This is shown to creep Ichiro out and Ake has shown some interest in adding Yukina to his harem. He is also shown to hate this who talks down or disrespect devils, even getting angry when he overhears a couple of demons badmouthing Sairaorg for his lack of power of destruction. History Ake is the second son of the rebuilding Raim clan. His mother and father married because of a deal between the former Lord Raim and former Lord Bael. He is brother of the current criminal, Adrak Raim who joined the Khaos Brigade, which resulted in him inheriting the clan. He has been training since he was young and wants to start a war with Heaven and Fallen Angels in order to prove the superiority of devils. Ever since he was eight, he has been collecting his servants, all vampires who he is attracted to, however he knows he has to marry a pure blooded devil for his clan. Power & Abilities Immense Demonic Energy: Training since he was a young age, Ake is shown to have a incredible amount of demonic energy. Able to turn a field of trees into ash merely by expanding his demonic energy around his body. He is capable of creating a aura of demonic energy that he can expand at will. Power over Anti magic The power of the Raim Family. They are capable of shooting flames made out of negation that can negate magic attacks when it makes contact with them and can cause immense pain when shot at a supernatural individual. He can imbued these flames into objects giving them anti-magic properties and can also create a aura of Anti Magic that can make him immune to some curses and spells. His anti-magic flames are shown to be light blue in color. * Scythe Eater: By filling a scythe with anti magic he can cause a blue aura around it, causing it to form a mouth with sharp teeth. This scythe carries the power of his anti-magic. Power of Destruction Due to his mother being a branch family member of the Bael Clan, Ake has inherited some power of destruction. Able to create balls of power of destruction that are shown to be powerful enough to annihilate things with explosive attacks. He has little control over this therefore he typically forgoes using it, opting to focus most of his demonic energy on his anti-magic abilities. Immense Strength: '''Since his training since he was young, he is shown to be immensely strong physically. Physically alone, he is shown capable of surpassing other high-class devils of his age. Because of his strength, it is believed that he is capable of becoming a Super devil in a few centuries. '''Immense Speed: Ake is shown to be immense fast, able to reach faster than the eye can see. He was shown to be so fast that he can create after images and could keep up with Ichiro Alastor who was a mutation knight. Immense Endurance: Ake is shown to have a high level of endurance that even surprises the devils older than himself, shown when he was younger where he spent 30 days and nights just training. Flight: '''Being a devil Ake is capable of flight and possesses two black devil wings. Equipment '''Scythe: Ake wields a scythe that he fills with his anti-magic abilities that allows him to hurt supernatural creatures with incredible ease. Phantom Maker: '''Ake possesses a small device that allows him to create phantoms that can be used for scouting, tracking his opponents, and can even attack his opponents. He uses his stamina in order to create these phantoms and because his stamina is almost endless he can create almost a endless amount. Combining this with his Anti-Magic he can create animal phantoms made out of anti magic that can seriously damage supernatural creatures however the spirits are severely weak to exorcism or purification powers. '''Rubell the '''Lion Turtle: '''Although it may seem a bit out of character, Ake's familiar is a giant lion turtle which takes the size of a small island, being considered "small" in comparison of other members of his race. He typically resides on the Raim family land and is Ake's main training site. The Lion Turtle possesses the ability to manipulate the gravity on his back, which is why it's a perfect training spot for Ake. Trivia * Some parts of his personality were taken from Vegeta for example his "I AM THE PRINCE OF THE GREAT RAIM FAMILY!" mantra and his over obsession with training. * Ake is a foil for Ichiro throughout the story, initially one coming off as seeking vengeance while the other puts aside vengeance for his own sake and the sake of other, this difference is explored even further as the story progresses. * His appearance is based off of Danny from Danny Phantom (an image I found on pinterest) * Ake's philosophy is revealed to be self-destructive to an extent, wanting to spend a large portion of his time training he constantly disregards things like sleeping and eating which at times puts him into the hospital. Sona Sitri has stated that he constantly visits her family hospital almost once every two months. This is one of the qualities that makes him perfect as Ichiro's foil: one chooses this for the sake of power while the other is forced to get stronger for survival. * According to Ake the three devil kings of his generation he wants to battle in Rating Games are: Saiaorg Bael, Sona Sitri, and Elena Paimon-Beleth. Solely because he wants to compare his strength with Saiaorg's, see if his power can overcome Sona's intelligence and strategy, and to test Elena's techniques. * His familiar is taken directly from Avatar the Last Airbender Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters